


启程

by Omehal



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, in which I fix everything, 中文翻译｜Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致｜Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: de·par·ture/dɪ'pɑ:tʃə/名词[1]一种离开的行为，通常是开始一段旅程。近义词：leaving, going, leave-taking, withdrawal, exit, egress, retreat例句："he tried to delay her departure"（他尝试着延缓她的离去。）“the day of departure”（启程之日）[2]背离公认的、规定的或传统的行动或思想方针。近义词：deviation, divergence, digression, shift例句："a departure from their usual style"（与他们通常的风格不同。）
Relationships: Louise Banks/Ian Donnelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	启程

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Departure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587309) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> 讲真，这是一部使我暴风哭泣的超棒电影，请一定先去电影院看！！  
> 然后再回来看这篇文，（因为如果你和我一样的话你一定会需要这篇文的）。（我在看完电影坐车回家的路上写了这篇文……是的没错我这么干了）。  
> 由Desert_Neon校对，所有错误均属于我！

那日早晨，他们于河边嬉耍。直至入睡，汉娜的声音仍在路易丝耳边萦绕不去。女孩悄然觉察父亲待他再非一如既往。

那一瞬，路易丝痛恨伊恩。但一切早已逝去，一切总会过去。路易丝早便知晓她将选择这个既定未来。

但他没有。

一切仍突兀涌现于路易丝脑中。如同昙花一现，有时一段记忆便那么浮现于她眼前，令她震惊不已。这也正是她在午夜将过半刻钟惊醒时的感觉。她躺卧床中，心狂跳不止，但终究起身下楼。

敲门声响起时，路易丝正在煮一壶咖啡。早在开门前，她便预料到伊恩会立足门外，头发凌乱，眼神狂热。

是服药过度吗？她会如此想道。她无法分辨明晰自己是此刻萌生这个想法，还是记起这个想法。然而，这绝不可能。他甚至不怎么喝酒，他绝不会让某些愚蠢的举动消费他金贵的大脑。

她打开门。伊恩站在那里，正如她所料。然而下一刻，他做了一件路易丝始料未及的，一件她从未看见的事情。

他把一本书塞入她手中。

“教我。”他说。他的声音急切，混杂着绝望，挑衅，以及她熟悉无比的炽热傲慢。（一如既往地傲慢，一如既往。即便是现在）

“教我，”他重复道。他身上的绝望极快转而成为一种怒火中烧的蔑视，“你是一个专家，那么教我如何去知道。”

她低头看了看那本书，那是她的书[1]，扉页上印着“献给汉娜”，“知道什么？”

“知道你所知晓的那些事。”伊恩说。

她已尝试。路易丝想，这大抵是她会第一时间写下这本书的缘由。因为你无法只告知他人道外星人授与你的一门语言能帮助你预见未来。他们一定会将你视为疯子。但你可以撰写一本关于它们语言的书——这也是众望所归——然后你能在书中留下暗示，使人们自行寻到真相。

她曾想过将有多少读毕此书的人理解她的用意，她曾猜想自己能在这个世界上唤醒一种怎样的力量。

三千年后，也许你们将会理解。

那是又一段记忆还是她的想法？路易丝几乎不再清楚。

“我读了这本书，”伊恩将她扯回现实。他总是作出如此举动，这是她深爱——依然深爱——他的原因之一。“我看过了，但我做不——我几乎做到了，但我还是没做到，没能做到。你能帮到我，拜托。”

“为什么？”她问道。她必须问出这句话。“那是未来，而它一定会发生。为什么你——？”

“未来可以被改变。”伊恩说。他骨中那股固执再度回归，那种傲慢。“你所预见的每件事都成真了吗？”

是的。“我看见你离开了我。”路易丝说。她尝试平静陈述这个事实，但她做不到。伊恩的离去让她深陷深渊，痛苦不已。她已知道那一刻将来临，但他的离去仍旧击垮了她。她不再想去知道她自己的未来到底如何。

“我们可以待会再讨论那个自以为是的预言。”伊恩说。路易丝能感受到他几乎失控，但他及时使自己归于冷静。伊恩显然比她坚强得多。“但你预料到我回来了吗？”

她没有。她从未看到这一刻。难道她曾看见过？毕竟她在伊恩到达前便醒转而来。

“我没料到。”路易丝承认。

“那就教我，”伊恩再度重复，他跨前一步，“我能帮你。我们能一起对抗这件事，我们能解决这件事。你说我们的女儿患了绝症，好吧，你带她去看过医生了吗？”

“你知道我没这么做。”路易丝说，这是伊恩离开前那一天他们所争执的内容之一。他想证实路易丝所说的，而路易丝尚未完全准备好面对这一切。

“行，但你知道她具体得了什么病吗？你知道那种病的学名吗？你知道它是单基因遗传还是多基因遗传的吗？”那种傲慢逐渐黯淡，取而代之的是难以言喻的急切。她能从伊恩的声音中感受到伊恩对答案的需要——对答案的渴望。她能从伊恩的声音中听到他于女儿之爱。“你告知我那病不可治愈，但我想知道为什么。”

路易丝凝视着他。“你想改变未来。”她摇头，“伊恩……”

那股怒火再度升起。“你不相信我们能成功。”

她从未看到他们成功的那一刻。“我不想让你离开的。”

“但当我这么做时，你接受了。”他挑衅道，“我在你脸上看见那种逆来顺受，正如我现在所见。”他还站在台阶上，他们几乎身置室外，寒风掠过她的双颊。“你坐拥这种预见未来的能力，而漠然地接纳未来的一切。”他掐住路易丝的双肩，“我恨透这种做法。”

路易丝的呼吸骤然粗重。她从未害怕过伊恩，但现在某种类似于恐惧一般的情感将她攥紧。

她是在害怕伊恩，还是在害怕未来？至少未来是她所知道的，而伊恩正威胁着要再次改变这个未来。

一个人会恐惧希望吗？

伊恩的指尖嵌入她的双臂，路易丝能感受到他在颤抖。

“让我帮帮我们的女儿吧。如果我不这么做我会疯了的。让我帮你，或试着帮你，求你了，路易丝。

她无法自抑地大笑起来。一段记忆将她淹没，在那个早春的晴日，他们三人在客厅里大笑着，转了一圈又一圈。“天啊，路易丝，上帝啊……汉娜重复了那句话。”伊恩欣喜若狂，拉着路易丝又转了一圈。“天啊，路易丝。”

伊恩的手离开她的肩膀，转而捧住她的脸。他盯着路易丝，他的凝视将她赤裸裸地剖开。“那种能力，”他说，“教我学会它。那种你曾使用过的能力。”

她咽了口唾沫，她讶异于自己想要这么做。她曾想如此做的，她感到太孤单了。“好。”她说。

*

当医生将路易丝拉到走廊里，告诉她检测报告的结果时，她仍旧哭了。甚至当她捂着脸站在那里时，她都能记得自己正应哭泣。她哭是因为记得自己这么做了，还是因为当别人告诉你道你的女儿将要死去时你就会这么做？

但她从未记得伊恩会在她身后打开门，她不记得伊恩的双臂会将她环住。

“我们能与它斗争。”他说，他又在颤抖了，但他的声音充满希望。毕竟他已开始与遗传学家交涉。“路易丝，我们能打败它——我们一起，作为一个家庭。等着瞧吧。”

她这么做了。她从未——她从不敢尝试预见她女儿离开后发生了什么。她独自一人，独酒与伴，伊恩离开了她，汉娜离开了她，她孤寂无依，在一切结束后再次孤身一人……

伊恩改变了那个未来，也许那一直都是未来的种种可能之一。

“如果你想知道和理科有关的事情，你应该去问你爸爸。”路易丝说。汉娜叹了口气，走上楼梯。而伊恩在那里，完成着他的新研究论文。路易丝在那一刻知道伊恩在那里，但此时她不知道伊恩在那里。“非零和游戏。”她说，仍旧困于过去和现在之间。“非零和游戏。”

皆大欢喜。她想。她看着汉娜微笑，然后走上楼梯。纽古恩博士在那日早晨来了电话，初期测试结果充满希望。

皆大欢喜。

*

毫无疑问，未来无法改变。

路易丝最终仍旧趴在了她的女儿身边。汉娜的头发早已落尽，她还需要吸氧。路易丝正在哭泣，因为她记得这一刻，也因为此时她会这么做。

汉娜只是睡着了。她没有停止呼吸。

……还没有停止呼吸。

路易丝有那么一段闪回记忆，看起来更为年长的汉娜手里抱着一个男孩，身后还站着一个女孩。“你好，奶奶！”男孩朝她喊道。女孩低着头，躲在汉娜背后。艾丽正值羞于社交的年纪，但纳文咯咯笑着，朝前探出身子。路易丝抱住他。“你给我带了糖吗？”

“嘿。”伊恩说。

路易丝眨了眨眼，抬起头。伊恩看来疲倦不堪，但手中仍拿着两杯咖啡。他递给她一杯，“她现在如何？”

“她睡着了。”路易丝说。她自床边起身，因为她不想将咖啡泼在床上——再次。“不过她看起来睡得很安稳。”

“干细胞移植的初期结果看上去很乐观。”伊恩说。他已重复过这句话许多次，不过仍需些时日，他们才能知道汉娜的身体能否成功接受治疗。“目前她最需要的便是休息。”

“我知道。”路易丝说。她确实知道。

伊恩微笑。“是啊。但你喜欢我如此提醒你。”

“确实如此。”路易丝承认道。她一路向伊恩走去，靠到他肩上。“你知道我会喜欢的。”

*

“我当然给你带了糖果。”路易丝说。她的头发业已灰白，但她露出微笑。纳文的灿烂笑容将她感染。“是的，我给你带来了。”

完


End file.
